


Blue Haired Mission

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, Dassandre



Series: The Hole and Corner [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: “Murphy!  Focus! Listen to my instructions or you’ll be wandering Vauxhall for an eternity like a lost little blue duckling.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Hole and Corner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Blue Haired Mission

“And once again 003, thank you for your service to Queen and Country. Safe travels and report directly to M once you're on home soil.” She stood at Q’s workstation, watching him sign off the comms with 003 following the unwritten rule of never ever interrupt the Quartermaster on the comms with a double oh unless it is mission related or drastic emergency. 

“Quartermaster’s pet” someone whispered behind her which she responded with a two fingered salute behind her back to the snark. 

Pulling off his headset, the Quartermaster made a few notions on a tablet before turning to her. “Murphy. Good of you to come so promptly. I have a job for you.” She has only been in Q Branch for 4 months and to be singled out by Q for an assignment.... she was more than pleased. Maybe the rumors she heard that Q himself had requested a position be offered to her upon university completion were true. He took time to listen to her ideas, where as most older techs older normally ignored her. 

Q rummaged around on his workstation pulling out a plain black case. Locked. Secure. A gun case. All too familiar kit for agents. What was he...

“Here,” he shoved the case in her direction. “Address. Case. Delivery please. “

“But Quartermaster... I...”

“Murphy. I know you question how I work at times, seeing as how your mouth seems to have no filter,” She cringed at his observation.

“This is a delivery that I need you personally to manage.” She stared at the case in her hands until Q tapped her on the top of her blue haired head. 

“Murphy! Focus! Listen to my instructions or you’ll be wandering Vauxhall for an eternity like a lost little blue duckling.”

“Yes Q. Sorry Q.” 

Q sighed, blinked owlishly, shoving his glasses back up his nose. 

“I know you sometimes think you have a tad more innovative way of doing things. That I’m old. Antiquated. Although I’m only 10 years older than you, I assure you there is a method to my madness.”

“Q, I never said or thought...”

“Hush... focus.” He waved a long fingered hand at the black case in her hands. “Instructions. Address. Door location. Entrance code. Etc etc etc. Deliver to a lovely woman there. Amazing plaited locks. You know her when you see her.”

The Quartermaster turned back to his workstation momentarily, “Oh and get proper signature for equipment acceptance. “

She stood staring at the case in her hand, then up at the Quartermaster again. Confused and ready to question again why her.

“Well... questions? No? Off you pop then.”

“I...” but she obediently turned, case and instructions in hand, heading out of Q Branch. What she didn’t see as she left was Tanner stepping up to the Quartermaster.

“You are such a shite, Q.”

“The newbies are so fun to mess with at times.” Q smirked watching the flamboyant blue hair disappear out the doors. “She’ll thank me later.”

Murphy wandered down the Albert Embankment pavement, black case tucked deep inside her rucksack, directions in hand. Past one door after another until she reached a specified 24 hour tapas restaurant. 

Was the Quartermaster mad at her for questioning his motives and ideas all the time? Was this his way of slowing pushing her out of Q Branch? Maybe he really hadn’t brought her into Q Branch... delivery duty. She was doomed. Destined for the part time tech pool. Doomed to never be R, a role she secretly coveted. 

Following the Quartermaster’s instructions, past the restaurant to a blank side door that looked like a residential entrance. But upon closer inspection, it had a fingerprint lock recessed in the wall behind a well-hidden hatch.

Now she understood. MI6 safe house and she was delivering a new weapon to an agent. She was most definitely doomed... Murphy the delivery girl. 

“Prints already loaded into the system. Off you pop, Murphy. Through the door. Up the stairs.” The Quartermaster’s note read. “And don’t forget. Get a signature. One must follow protocols after all .”

Through the door. Up the stairs. Blah blah blah... delivery wench Murphy. Doomed and labelled by the Quartermaster himself. Might as well resign now. 

So engrossed in her whining and whinging, she failed to notice the security cameras and sensors in the stairwell and hallway as she reached the heavy wooden door at the top landing. 

And much to her surprise, not a well stocked safe house to hide MI6 assists behind it, but a well furnished pub.... an actual pub. Low ceilings with polished oak beams spilled down to hunter green walls to a creaky wooden floor well-worn. And… patrons …. sat about eating and drinking.

A pub. An actually bloody pub. She started to pull out her mobile to call the Quartermaster. Surely something was wrong with his directions or she had misunderstood.

“Murphy! Siobhan Murphy!” Someone was calling her name. “You! Blue haired girl!” Behind the bar a woman waved a hand at her. Smooth, coffee-coloured skin and high cheekbones, and long dark plaited hair that was the most brilliant twist she had ever seen. But what stood out was the long scar that ran from the corner of her eye to the hinge of her jaw. Murphy tried not to stare. Manners she could hear her mum warning her. 

“She’s here finally. Looking a tad befuddled, but here.“ Murphy stepped up to the bar whilst the woman finished her phone conversation. Glancing around her, there were familiar faces she had seen around 6, various departments and ranks. “I can handle that mission, Q.” the woman glances her way, with a smile on her face as she disconnected the call.

“I believe you have something for me.”

“I... deliver to... I don’t think I’m...”

“Oh you’re in the right place, Murphy. Q said you’d be skeptical, a tad green behind the ears.” 

Suddenly, a Stella appeared in front of her. “I am Sefa, publican of the Hole and Corner.” 

“How did you...” everything seemed a tad surreal to her, mobile gripped in one hand, Q’s note in the other. 

“Just because this is the Hole and Corner, it doesn’t mean we don’t do our intel work on our patrons”. she pushed the Stella closer to her. 

“My package, Murphy... the Quartermaster did send you on a delivery.”

“Oh... I...” she fumbled with her rucksack pulling out the simple black case with the paperwork attached to it. “Signature required,” she straightened taking a deep breath trying to appear official and knowledgeable. But in reality, she was so far out of her comfort zone at the moment it was ridiculous. 

Her phone, still clutched in a death grip, rang in her had. Unknown Number… of course it was. This was an evening for oddities. Why not calls from the unknown. 

“Murphy… Siobhan..,” The Quartermaster’s posh tones pulled her out of her surreal shock at her surroundings. “Relax. Enjoy yourself. If your delivery has been made, you are now officially off duty for the day.”

“But Q… I…”

“Murphy! Focus please.” The Quartermaster was obviously still issuing orders. “Let Sefa debrief you and enjoy the rest of the evening. She’ll arrange for a ride home for you.”

“But Q….”

“Murphy. Just say Thank you Quartermaster.”

“Thank you Quartermaster.

“You’re welcome Murphy. Oh and Murphy, don’t be late tomorrow. 003 is live at 0900 and I’m sure this mission is already going to be a cock up.” The call went dead leaving her staring at a blank screen. 

“Blue haired girl! Are you drinking this Stella or saving it for a rainy day? It’s not everyone Q picks up a tab for, you know.” Sefa was waving her towards the bar. “Welcome to the Hole and Corner girl. Let me tell you a story…”

  
  
  



End file.
